My Curse
by Breaking-Benjamin-rules
Summary: Yukiteru is a young boy living an average life. that is, until his friends and he explore an abandon temple and free the soul of a long dead young boy names Akise Aru. Now his life is turned upside down as an ancient curse gifts him with powers both bad and good. Yukiteru's P-O-V, YukkixGhost!Akise, mostly nonpsycho!Yuno until later chapters. T for now. i own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, fellow YukkixAkise fans! Another Mirai Nikki story from yours truly, since Threads of Fate seems to be so well loved. This is an AU fic that I have no idea where the inspiration came from. You don't see me complaining, though, do you?**

**I own nothing. Enjoy~!**

"So, does anyone have a story to tell?"

I looked around at my companions, all of whom except for Hinata had looks of contemplation on their faces.

My name is Amano Yukiteru. I'm currently 15 and I was currently camping out with my friends, consisting of Hino Hinata, Ouji Kousaka, Nonosaka Mao and Gasai Yuno. Yuno has been my friend since childhood, and for a while she had a crush on me. She was understanding when I explained I didn't feel the same, thought I can tell she still holds feelings for me. Kousaka is more of a Frienemy than a friend, mostly because he used to be my bully. He became a Frienemy when we met Hinata and Mao.

Yuno perked up. "I have one! Mama used to tell me it sometimes."

"What is it?" Mao asked.

Yuno grinned, pink eyes holding a mischievous spark. "It's a horror story." I felt a chill run down my spine. I hated horror. I'm not the bravest person out there. Actually, I'm the most cowardly of my friends and me.

"About what?" Kousaka asked.

"Once, a very long time ago, the medieval times, there was a young male about our age who was smarter than most everyone. He could tell lie from truth, could figure out how different situations could end in a split second and was supposedly also attractive, making him well loved. However, he held a dark secret. The young boy, seeming free of all sins, had done something that, while now wouldn't matter too much, was considered a sin at this time, punishable by death. He had fallen in love with another male. The other male was shy and rarely ever talked to anyone." She smiled. "A lot like Yukki, actually."

I frowned. As much as I hated to admit it, she was right. I was rather antisocial before meeting my current friends.

"Anyway, the shy male had an admirer, a young woman who was beautiful and dangerous at the same time. She grew up in a tough home with bad parents. She had become like a leech, clinging onto the shy male, refusing to let anyone have him but her. So when she found out about the smart male's love for the shy male, she immediately developed a burning hate for him.

"One day, her restraint, which kept her from killing the smart male for the sake of her love, whom considered the smart male a friend, snapped. The young woman practiced witchcraft secretly and cursed the young male. After slicing his head clean off of his shoulders, she sealed his soul in a mirror and locked it away somewhere. Later, the shy male, who found out she murdered his friend and practiced witchcraft, reported her and she was burned at the stake. Her dying words were 'He will always belong to me! In life and death, he is mine and mine alone!'"

Silence fell upon the group. I was on the brink of shivering. The silence was broken when Hinata asked, "And the mirror?"

Yuno shrugged. "Never found even to this day. However, it is believed to be somewhere in Sakurami."

"Any idea where?" Mao asked.

"Well…" Yuno thought a moment. "I heard there was an abandon temple not too far from where we are now. Maybe there?"

"Let's go!" Kousaka said, standing up. I tried to voice my disagreement. I didn't want to go. But, I was ignored as Yuno pulled me up and out of there. Eventually I gave in, allowing her to pull me through the woods towards this temple. However, the entire way, I felt dread eating at my heart.

Something was going to happen. I just knew it.

**Telling this story with me is going to be my OC Gabe, my OC Alaia and my OC Vlad!**

**Gabe: why is that snake here?! *glares at Vlad***

**Vlad: *glares back* nice to see you too, Thistlewood.**

**Alaia: grow up, you two.**

**BBR: see that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fun fact: if you take out the author's notes in this story, the total amount of words is 666. :3**

**Vlad: go figure.**

**Gabe: shut up!**

**Alaia: BBR does not own Mirai Nikki. If she did, Akise would've killed Yuno and gotten together with Yukiteru.**

**BBR: thanks, Alaia. Enjoy~!**

Eventually we arrived at what I assumed was the abandon temple. It didn't look abandon on the outside. However, the inside was messed up. Chairs were scattered here and there, the alter had a large crack noticeable even from the door, and dust and cobwebs were everywhere.

Yuno lifted the red rug at our feet and pushed it away until she revealed a wooden square in the floor in the very center of the room, standing out from all of the stone the floor was made of. She unlatched it with some difficulty and pushed it open, revealing a staircase that descended into a very dark space.

"Yukki and I will search the basement," Yuno said.

Hinata nodded. "Kousaka, Mao and I will be up here."

Yuno grabbed my wrist and dragged me down, her flashlight being the only thing providing light as we descended. We made it to the bottom and she ran the light over the area. The room felt damp, and there were many chests down here. I wondered how many of them were actually unlocked.

Yuno fug around in her backpack and pulled out a spare flashlight and two small bag of hair pins. She looked at me. "Do you know how to lock pick, Yukki?"

"No." _'Why would I?' _I mentally asked. She pulled me to a chest and, checking to make sure it was locked, showed me how to lock pick, then let me practice on a nearby chest, complimenting me when I opened it on my first try with "You're a natural at this, Yukki!" that comment actually scared me.

The chest Yuno unlocked contained nothing but a few dusty books, and the chest I unlocked was empty, which made me a little sour. Why lock an empty chest?

Needless, I took the spare flashlight and one of the hair pin bags to the other end of the room. After unlocking several chest filled with things that we were not looking for as well as breaking 5 or 6 hairpins, I finally unlocked a rather difficult one. At first, I thought it was just cloth inside. However, I moved the cloth out of the way and found a mirror at the bottom.

It was oval shaped with a slightly scratched surface, framed in silver with several rather pretty designs. With a bit of difficulty, I managed to pulled it out and lean it against the wall.

"Yuno!" I called softly, "I found a mirror!"

I heard her get up and suddenly the light of the flashlight she carried was being reflected by the glass. "It's pretty," she said.

I examined my reflection, jumping when it changed from my silhouette to a young boy.

He had really pale skin and silver hair that fell quite nicely in his face. His eyes were closed and he looked dead. Dead and in a lot of pain. From what I could see of the tops of his shoulders, the shirt he wore was a light blue color.

"Yuno, are you seeing this?" I asked, a bit freaked out.

"Yeah," Yuno said, tone colored with amazement.

As we watched, his eyes fluttered a bit before opening, revealing wine colored eyes.

In that instant, many things happened at once.

Yuno dropped her flashlight, the mirror started to glow and I was suddenly paralyzed.

The glow brightened to an almost blinding point, so much so that I needed to close my eyes to shield them.

When the flash died down, I opened my eyes and saw puffs of what looked like mist surrounding us. They pulsed with a faint light and were light blue. I looked over at Yuno. Her pink eyes were focused on the mirror, so I looked back at it.

The boy was smiling now, looking straight at me. Actually, it was more of a smirk than a smile, but still. The mirror flashed again and I closed my eyes.

I was not prepared for what I saw when I opened them again.

**RoxanneTheGreat: thanks!**

**33: thanks! :D**

**Unknown: thanks!**

**Lawl-ya: thanks!**

**Halldora25: yeah. Yuno's still gonna go Yandere. That's all I'm going to say. And thanks! Yeah, the story's gonna come back to haunt them :3**

**Yueli-san: thanks!**

**See that little button that says:**

**Gabe: "Review this Chapter"?**

**Alaia: click it please!**

**All: sayonara~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's the long awaited meeting between Akise and Yukki! I'm just updating since I have a bit of time before I have to get to school. ugh. DX :3 enjoy! I own nothing, obviously!**

The silver haired boy was kneeling on the ground before me. His head was bowed, hair hiding his face, as he seemed to be panting. He wore a ragged light blue shirt with really short sleeves and brown shorts in similar condition to his shirt. There was a very thin but still noticeable mark on his neck. It was red and straight, and I guessed it was where he'd been beheaded by the woman in the story.

So the story was real…?

He lifted his head, wine colored eyes meeting my icy blue ones, lips parted in an 'o' shape and expression curious. Then his lips came together in a smirk and he looked amused and…relieved. I felt myself shiver slightly.

"You're alright."

I blinked. The boy had spoken, I realized. His voice was very smooth. It was a little lower in pitch than my own, but it really fitted him. It also sounded like several copies of him talking at once.

"W-what?" I asked softly, confused.

He lifted an intangible hand and seemed to rest it on my cheek, though the only indication it was there was that my cheek suddenly felt numb, as though really cold. "You're safe. She didn't hurt you." His voice took on a venomous tone when he said 'she', and I guessed he was referring to the woman in the story. He looked over my shoulder. I assumed he was looking at Yuno. His expression turned sour. "I see she still won't leave you alone, though."

I backed away from the apparition, making him look at me in confusion. I held my hands out before me in surrender. "I-I'm n-not who you think I am!" I said quickly.

He tilted his head. "Whatever do you mean?"

I swallowed. How should I tell him? Thankfully, Yuno chose that moment to speak up and say "He's not the shy male you think he is, and I'm not the twisted woman you think I am. my name is Gasai Yuno." I felt her hands on my shoulders. "This is my friend Amano Yukiteru."

He tilted his head, as though processing this information. He looked around the cellar and seemed to come to a conclusion. He stood up and hovered a few inches off of the ground. He was about my height. "What is the year?"

"2013," I said, beginning to calm down.

He sighed. "So their dead. To think I've been trapped for so many years…" he looked at us as Yuno helped me stand up. "You say you are not the people I believe you are. In which case, there is only one reason this could be, and yet why you look like them."

"What do you mean?" I heard Yuno ask.

"You, Gasai-san, look just like the woman who took my life," he explained, "And Yukiteru-kun looks just like the male she was attached to. There is only one possible explanation. You two are their reincarnations."

There were several moments of silence. Then I asked "W-what's your name?"

He closed his eyes, thinking a moment. Then he looked at me and smirked again. "Akise Aru."

I smiled back. "Nice to meet you, Akise-kun."

"Yuno! Amano!" the three of us looked to the stairs as footsteps thundered down. Hinata, Mao and Kousaka stumbled to the bottom, struggling to catch their breaths.

"We thought…we heard…explosion…" Hinata panted. Then she noticed Akise and blinked once. Twice. Thrice. "Yuno…Amano…who is this?"

I sighed. "It's a long story…"

**RoxanneTheGreat: ?**

**Lord Drone: thanks!**

**UmiNezumi: I can tell that English isn't exactly your best language. :/ but it's alright! Just enjoy!**

**33: thanks!**

**Halldora25: thanks!**

**Deidara4ever: thanks!**

**Animeluver4evertimes2: thank you~!**

**ellur9045: thank you!**

**Alaia: wow, creator! You're getting a lot of attention!**

**BBR: I know. I'm a little surprised.**

**Gabe: don't be!**

**Vlad: shut it! She has a right to be surprised!**

**BBR: *surprised at Vlad's words* …**

**Gabe: *glares at Vlad* screw you! *they start bickering***

**BBR: for Osiris' sake. -_-; anyway, see that little button that says-**

**Alaia: "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**

**Alaia and BBR: sayonara~!**

**Gabe and Vlad: *still bickering***


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya guys! here's the next chapter~! This one is more-or-less a filler. I mean, it isn't a filler, but it isn't really part of the actual plot. That begins next chapter. :/ XD anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! Akise-kun! Think you could, y'know, do this disclaimer for me?**

**Akise: BBR doesn't own me, Yukiteru-kun, or anyone in the cast of Mirai Nikki. She only owns the plot for this story.**

**BBR: thanks, Akise-kun! Enjoy, guys!**

"Let me see if I've got this," Hinata said, gripping the bridge of her nose, "You two lock picked some chests, found a mirror and released a several-century-old ghost, who has stated that Yuno looks like the woman who killed him and Amano is the male she was obsessed with?"

"Those are the basics," Yuno confirmed with a nod.

Hinata sighed. "I actually didn't expect to find anything." She examined Akise curiously. The silver-haired ghost was floating beside me, arms crossed and a fox grin on his lips. "What are we going to do about him, though?"

"Dunno," Kousaka said, folding his arms behind his head as he leaned against the stone wall of the ruined temple.

"We can't just leave him here," Mao said, "Akise is clearly unable to pass on for one reason or another, and it'd be a little cruel to leave him here alone in a world so different from his own."

"If I might make a suggestion," Akise spoke up, making me jump.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"If it is alright with Yukiteru-kun," he said, "Perhaps I could go with him to where he dwells. The only thing is he would need to bring the mirror, as I am still bound to it."

My friends looked at me. "What do you think, Amano?" Hinata asked.

I closed my eyes, thinking. Would it be alright? It'd be odd, sure. I usually was alone, considering my mom was usually away because of work, and dad didn't live with us since they were divorced. Would it really be okay to allow Akise to stay with us? I looked over at Akise curiously. It wasn't like he could do much…

I sighed. "Alright. I guess that would be fine."

With Kousaka's help, we managed to get the heavy mirror to my house and put it in my large closet. Then I bid my friends goodbye, walked to my room and barely managed to make it to my bed before passing out, asleep before I hit the pillow.

! #$%! #$%! #$%! #$%! #$%

I blinked open my eyes the next morning, looked through my blurry vision at the window as I struggled to wake up. After a bit, I forced myself to sit up. I rubbed my eyes, still waking up.

"Good morning, Yukiteru-kun."

I yelped and jumped, falling off of my bed and onto the floor. I heard an amused chuckled and sat up quickly, looking at an amused-looking silver-haired boy.

The memories from the previous day came back to me and I sighed, placing a hand on my chest, feeling my racing heart starting to slow once more. "Akise-kun. You startled me."

Akise smirked. "I noticed."

I stood up and ran my fingers through my hair. I went into my closet and grabbed a pair of clothes. I came out to find Akise studying my dartboard curiously.

"I'll be right back," I said before leaving and making my way to the bathroom. After a quick shower, I changed into a pair of tan shorts, a black tank-top and a lime-green button-up shirt, I re-entered the room to find Akise looking at the books stacked on top of the shelf by my bed. I walked forward until I was by my headboard and turned, facing the dartboard. I picked up my pouch of darts and secured it to my waist before pulling one out. I closed one eye, centering my aim for the board. Deep breath in…out…

_*Thunk*_

I grinned widely when I saw where I had hit. "Bulls-eye!"

"Not bad, Yukiteru-kun," Akise said. I grinned at him.

"Thanks!"

This was the beginning of the day that changed my life forever.

**ILoveFanfiction-AnimeAdik: thanks!**

**33: thanks!**

**Halldora25: I have to agree. :/ XD thanks!**

**ellur9045: thanks!**

**So, whose watched the dubbed Mirai Nikki episodes?**

**Gabe: you, of course, Creator!**

**Vlad: not a big surprise.**

**Alaia: I heard you squealing about them the other day. :/**

**BBR: I absolutely squealed at Akise's voice. They did a good job with it! And what he said to Yuno in episode nine made me squeal louder! I mean, he says it so casually!**

**Alaia: what did he say?**

**BBR: he said "Your man's a hottie." It was hilariously adorable!**

**Gabe: *sighs* See that little button that says-**

**Vlad: "Review this Chapter"? **

**Alaia: click it please!**

**All: sayonara~!**


End file.
